The present embodiments relate to ultrasound transducer arrays. In particular, ultrasound transducer arrays for improved imaging are provided. The imaging resolution, signal-to-noise ratio, depth-of-field and output power for ultrasound are a function of the size of the transducer array. Larger arrays may be able to provide improved imaging or therapy.
The space available for an ultrasound transducer array may be limited. For example, some ultrasound transducer probes are adapted for scanning from within a patient. Endocavity, transesophageal, intravascular, cardiac or other probes are sized for ease of use and patient comfort. For example, a catheter with an ultrasound transducer array is about 10 French or less in diameter. The transducer array for imaging is positioned within this small catheter.
The imaging array is used to image within the patient, such as imaging a therapeutic tool relative to tissue of interest. The distance between the imaging array of a cardiac catheter and an RF catheter for treatment of Atrial Fibrillation may be as much as 6-12 cm. Given the size of the imaging array, the RF catheter may be beyond the useful imaging focal zone.